Love, is a strange thing
by Ambivalencia
Summary: They might only need a slight push to start preparing what things that are needed for the already-grown affection to bloom into love. - Based on Volume 25 OMAKE. Spoilertastic. - RikuTsura


**Love, is a strange thing.**  
by: Ambivalencia

* * *

**Summary:** They might only need a slight push to start preparing what things that are needed for the already-grown affection to bloom into love. - Based on Volume 25 OMAKE. Spoilertastic.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, they say!

**Notes: **Woohoo, finally alive in this site again. Back with kinda short and different fanfiction from the usual.

Apparently, after reading **Dennou Writer**'s fanfiction (**Kurushii na Kokoro**) latest chapter, I hurriedly check the omake online and seriously, SHIBASHI WHAT WERE YOU DOING ALL THE TIME. Why does my _obvious _canonical clue of my beloved RikuTsura is shown AFTER the manga ended?! -flips table-

In any case, I am really happy to see that **RikuTsura is finally official**, it's time for cheering guys! -offers glasses of sake- (Well actually, the omake is already out for long, but this is our OTP we are talking about! So everyday is celebrating time!)

Okay, next to the story! Have fun. Oh, if you like this one and do share the love by reviewing or favorite this, I will do ficlets! Well, I already have the prompts, just need your attention to elicit my passion to write again, since I am trapped inside of huge blocks (of everything). Reviews = Inspirations!

* * *

.

.

.

**04:03 PM  
Common Street - Few more feets to Nura Household**

They were walking together from school while the sun was still out rampaging its heat to the earth. Together in silence, none were really comfortable with the current situation. They wanted to say _something_, but their brain managed to stop the starting words out from their tongues because they knew _something_ would bound to happen if they do. They feared that the outcome _may _damaged their relationship for the words they _may_ accidentally spluttered out.

Well, that was what were they doing until Tsurara tried to break the ice.

"_Ne_, Rikuo-sama," she said, while looking to the ground, smiling.

"Mm?" Rikuo didn't look at the black-haired girl that was walking steadily beside of him, it was unlike him to avoid eye contacts with whom he talked to.

"..." she stayed in silence, while her face slowly looked at him. Rikuo jerked up, and he then saw the snow woman's face. _Which he secretly murmured sweet and beautiful._

"... What?" Rikuo tried to make a gentler voice, but it came out too sharp for his taste. He quietly cursed and hoping that Tsurara didn't get any wrong idea about what he said before.

"N-Nothing," a tint of red was seen from her face, and she continued, stuttered, "Do you still remember—"

He gulped before he cut her words, "Tsurara, I will be going first, see you at the household later!" he said without looking back to her, and he ran straight to the household, which was only feets away from their current location.

Before Tsurara was able to reach him, Aotabou, the giant who disguised as a large delinquent with delicate gakuran walked to Tsurara and tapped her shoulder lightly, "Hey Tsurara—" He instantly jerked away because of a _dangerous _chill came toward the girl in front of him.

"Aotabou no baka!" she said while running toward the household.

Confusedly, the giant shouted, _'wait for meeeeee!' _before the three of them successfully left the street and went straight inside of the household.

.

.

**05:45 PM  
****Nura Household - Corridor faced to Courtyard**

"Tsurara-chan," a woman of her early thirties was tapping the shoulder of a pale-faced woman with patterned scarf. The human woman gently continued her words that were left out, as if they were needed afterward, "Tsurara-chaaaan, don't space out!"

"E-Eh, Wakana-sama, _konnichiwa!_" The girl with golden eyes said, jerking embarrassedly while she was folding clothes from the basket on the corridor, "I'm really sorry! I will do the laundries after—"

"Are there any problems, Tsurara-chan?" Wakana said while she sat beside of the _obviously _troubled girl, and smiled warmly. Tsurara smiled in exchange and muttered, "N-No, it's nothing, Wakana-sama..."

"Oh really...?" the _seemingly _older woman teased the other while patting her hair. The girl with scarf blushed with obvious tint of red painted on her cheeks. Wakana then tried to continue her sentence away, clearly being curious about what the sweet-faced _female _youkai beside of her thinking about.

"Is it about Setsura-san? Are you worried about her?" Wakana said, "It's unfortunate that she needs to leave soon in the morning while Rikuo and you are away at school, but—"

"N-No, it's not about _okaa-_san_, _Wakana-sama," the girl halted while keeping her smile and a slight flushed face to the short-haired woman, "It's about ... Rikuo-sama."

"Ahhh, Rikuo-kun," said Wakana, not likely to be surprised, "Ehh, what happened between you and Rikuo, _Tsurara-chan_?"

Tsurara, being an obvious dork that tried to brush away the scenario that happened between her master and herself in the gymnasium was enough for Wakana to realize what had happened since Tsurara suddenly blushed harder and smiled rather enthusiastically. The human woman giggled.

"_You know_, this thing might be hard to be realized at first, but you will know by patiently waits for him to come to you. He is slow sometimes," Wakana said as if she had already known what happened between the ice youkai beside of her, and her only son.

"Yeah .. I guess Waka is? But still ..." Tsurara smiled, "How do you know about this, Wakana-sama?"

"Eh? A hunch, perhaps? When I watched how hurried and flushed Rikuo was when he went home earlier, it was enough to let me know there must be something happened in school. And _you and Ao_ weren't there with him," she explained, "And then you, Tsurara-chan, was somehow a bit troubled as well. So it was easy to see that there was something happened between you both."

"It's that obvious?!" the girl in white kimono jerked up.

"Nee, I was once a girl in love too you know! Of course I know such things!" the older woman giggled.

"B-But, of course I'm not in love with Waka, right? It's just .. an overly affection toward him, right?" Tsurara muttered.

"You will find out about it sooner or later, Tsurara-chan. But since you are my Rikuo-kun's Tsurara, I will help you pick _sooner. _Don't worry, I will help you. After all, I'm your _okaa-san_ too, right?" she winked.

Tsurara smiled happily and said, "Hai!"

The both of them talked for awhile and they parted ways with Tsurara finished her houseworks and Wakana walked off to the kitchen and prepared the dinner.

But before they did, Wakana found a petal from the sakura tree and happily said, "Ne, Tsurara-chan, the sakura has started to bloom. And hopefully, _yours _will bloom as beautiful as this is as well."

.

.

**08:05 P.M  
Nura Household - Main Hall **

"Wakana-sama, where is Rikuo-sama?" a woman with cleavage and wavy hair was walking toward the woman with short brown hair.

"Oh, he had finished his dinner and he was sitting on the sakura tree."

"Usual, _eh?_"

"Yes, it is," the girl smiled while sipping an ocha from her previous meal.

"I saw no Tsurara too in her room."

"Then you might know what is next."

"Yes, I _absolutely _sure that I do. Brilliant plan indeed, Wakana-sama," the longer haired woman smiled.

"Tsurara-chan is so cute with Rikuo-kun, I really want to squeeze the both of them so hard."

"Eh, isn't that too excessive? But I agree that they are though."

"No, I'm sure that I feel that way. I can't wait to see how they will be doing tomorrow, Kejourou!" Wakana giggled and the both of them are drown in laughter.

.

.

**07:35 PM  
****Nura Household - Rikuo Nura's Room**

What Nura Rikuo had done back in the gym was definitely out of his _box_. At least, for his humanly mind, it is. But his youkai self knew what it was all about. Unfortunately, much to his dismay, his other _ego _was rather slow, and most likely, weren't capable to respond well with how the situation went. It wasn't like his youkai self knew the best about this department, but hey! What's wrong with adapting what learnt with his _infamously-known-as-__womanizer_ grandfather?

Obviously, to his belief that Rikuo was definitely did something that is intolerable. His relationship with _Tsurara _however was merely in the thin line of being a master and close subordinate. It shouldn't be nothing more, and nothing _else. _Their relationship works that way, and certainly, the young _Nura _wasn't that far-off for being afraid of the consequences that his _fine _(oh yes, _absolutely fine_) relationship with Tsurara would break into pieces.

After all, he cared a huge deal about her, and not only his youkai self realized how the change of pace it was, but his human self finally realized what it meant how to greatly care of someone that much, other than platonic nor family bonds.

Away from his ponderings, Rikuo saw a petite shadow that appeared outside of the shoji door that separated Rikuo's room with the outside corridor. He asked, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Tsurara, Rikuo-sama!" she said happily with enthusiasm as high as ever. Rikuo stopped doing anything for seconds, until he realized that his cheek became hotter. He smacked his cheek away and turned it redder, and he put his glasses on while walking toward the door and see the girl that was waiting for him in front.

"What are you doing here, Tsurara?"

"Wakana-sama urged you to eat dinner. She said you haven't touched yours and she was worried that you might be sick..." said Tsurara while holding the tray of meal that was meant for Rikuo to eat.

"No, it's okay Tsurara. I am okay. I don't feel like eating ..."

Tsurara took a step forward and she dropped the tray slowly on the group and she brought her hand and touched his forehead while her other hand touched hers and she tried to compare her temperature with Rikuo, thinking that he may be sick while he went home from school.

"T-Tsurara?"

"Ssh, stay put, Rikuo-sama! I need to know whether you are sick or not!" she said while she put the her hand that she used to check her temperature and let her porcelain finger to touch Rikuo's lips, alerted him to stop moving and let her did her works.

"It seemed that you aren't but ..."

While she did, a strong wind came to their direction, and the human Rikuo suddenly changed into his famous youkai mode; definitely made Tsurara surprised and yelped. "A-Ah, Rikuo-sama?!"

"What are _you _doing to _me_, Tsurara?" he said teasingly while walking toward the courtyard where the sakura tree belongs.

"I-I didn't do anything, waka," she replied embarrassedly, walking toward her master and followed him.

"Oh really?" he turned around.

"Yeah, really!" she still followed him and turned around.

"Tsurara is lying.~" he walked in circle.

"I am not, waka!~" she followed him and she walked in circle.

"If that case, then stay still," he stopped in his tracks. Tsurara bumped into his rigid body, and a hand slipped and encircled her waist, preventing her to fall down but instead, making her body got closer to his.

"It's my turn to do _something _to you," he tightened his embrace, and his other hand touched Tsurara's chin, tilted it up and he brought his face closer and closer to her. He started to feel that his cheek and ears were getting flushed with blood pumped wildly toward that area. Damn heart and its sensitive hormonal response.

"W-Waka?" she stood still, mesmerized. _Flushed _with emotion, _the same with he did._ She has waited for this moment to come. _She has waited for decades._

"Ssh."

His lips touched hers, slowly but closely, they shared a chaste kiss. It was after all, their first kiss_-granted_-the pending kiss they should have had back in the gym. After for a while, he let his tongue venture in front of her lips, asking for permission to enter her mouth and have a passionate struggle with her tongue. Craving for oxygen, they stopped.

"Tsurara," he said.

"Y-Yes, Rikuo-sama?"

"Your first kiss should be done with me. Not my _human _self. Copy me?"

And then, the both of them shared another sweet time together, lips touched and the sakura started to bloom.


End file.
